The First Meeting
by Shalynn113
Summary: Everyone knows that Ron Weasley does NOT want his daughter to associate with Malfoy's son, but what does she think about that? When Rose and Albus meet Scorpius.


**Author's Note-This is my very first story, so I know it's not all that good. Also, I'm American, so I am not very familiar with British lingo. If you have any advice, I would love to hear it. Anyone who has a problem with my writing, please explain politely and with a legitimate reason. I will simply ignore anything rude or vulgar.**

**Anyway-Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters or places, Only J. K. Rowling**

* * *

While Rose observed her surroundings at King's Cross Station, her gaze was snagged by a flash of bright platinum blonde. On closer inspection, she discovered it belonged to a rather scrawny boy about her age. He had bright blue eyes nearly hidden by long bangs, and a square, pale face.

As she watched, she noticed a man who must have been his father; as they looked very similar, save for a pointed face and grey eyes. To Blondie's left was his mother, with long black locks and piercing blue eyes.

Blondie's father knelt down and started talking earnestly to him, frustratingly, she couldn't read lips, so she lost interest and finally paid attention to her own dad.

" . . . So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every class, Rose. Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains." Ron Weasley said as he glared at Scorpius's dad.

"Ron! Don't put them against each other on their first day!" Rose's Mum admonished. "Don't worry, Honey. You can be friends with anyone you'd like."

"Fine," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Just don't get _too_ friendly with him. Granddad would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose grinned. Her favorite past time was riling her dad up. "Sure, Dad. I'll beat him; but you already know that it won't be a problem." With a final smile, she hugged her parents goodbye and turned to her little brother. "Make sure you keep Dad on his toes, Okay, Hugo?" she asked while ruffling his curly hair.

"You can bet on it, Rosie," he grinned. After she hugged her sibling goodbye, she climbed on the Hogwarts Express and waited near the door for her favorite cousin.

Not five minutes later, Albus Potter stumbled through the doors dragging his trunk. "Hey, Rosie!" he huffed. "Have you found us a compartment yet?"

"Of course not, Al," she replied. "I've been waiting for you. I do, however, have an _excellent_ idea for one." She said mischievously. "Follow me." And with that, she whirled around and walked quickly down the hallway, levitating her and Al's trunks and not waiting for her cousin to catch up.

"Hey! Where are we going? When did you figure out where we could sit? And _why_ won't you answer me! _Rose!_"

Ignoring Al's questions, she glanced through door after door until she stopped abruptly; clumsy Al smacking into her back. Rose, however, long ago used to this, simply opened the door and walked in.

Inside was Scorpius, who was studiously reading _Hogwarts: A History_. At the disruption, he looked up, obviously surprised at any company at all.

"Hello, I am Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter. Call him Al, though . . . He absolutely _detests_ his name," she said, gesturing to herself and Al in turn.

"Hey . . ." Scorpius hesitantly answered. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Yes, I am quite aware of that." said Rose. "I was wondering if we could share this compartment with you."

"I thought that you wouldn't want to associate with a Malfoy, though." Scorpius said suspiciously.

"Well, I, for one, love to go against the wishes of my dad when he is being a complete and utter git. As you don't appear to be at all like your father was in school, I think that we could get along quite well . . . The _three_ of us." she finished elbowing her seemingly mute cousin.

"Ow! I mean, yeah. That sounds great Rosie." Al said, silently begging his cousin with his eyes to not hit him again.

A grin slowly spread across Scorpius's face as he absorbed the cousins' conversation. "I would _love_ to form a friendship with you two." He gestured to the seat opposite him, and they sat down.

"So," Rose began. "Tell me, Scorpius . . ."

"Scorp." He quickly cut in. "I prefer Scorp."

Rose looked at him thoughtfully. "Rosie," She said slowly while shaking his hand and smiling.

Once Scorp, Al, and Rosie had resumed their conversation, the blonde decided that he rather liked these two slightly odd people. He couldn't wait to see where this friendship would lead them.

* * *

**I would love any feedback, so please review!**

**-Shalynn-**


End file.
